


Not The Ghostbusters . . .

by Impreciselanguage



Series: July Prompts [4]
Category: Heroes For Hire (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impreciselanguage/pseuds/Impreciselanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, let me get this straight? You want us to what?” Luke was trying to concentrate on the phone call, with Danny doing his damn Kung Fu dragon stances all over their small office or whatever the Hell they were, which made it more than a little difficult. Luke was fairly sure Danny had no idea how distracting he could be.<br/>“Get these ghosts out of my apartment!” the man shouted over the other side of the phone. Luke held it away from his face. Christmas!<br/>“I’m not deaf, (yet), Mister G –. But with all due respect, who do you think we are, the Ghostbusters?” (Crane stance. Horse Stance. Dragon Prance. Luke's-Gonna-Kick-in-The-Pants . . .)<br/>“Are you trying to tell me that the Heroes for Hire *won’t* get rid of these ghosts? They keep me up all night, rattling around.”<br/>“That’s exactly what I’m telling you, yes. Try Doctor Strange.” Luke hung up the phone and stood, resting his hands on the beat-up desk and leaning over the table. “Danny, you can’t do that somewhere else?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Ghostbusters . . .

“Alright, let me get this straight? You want us to what?” Luke was trying to concentrate on the phone call, with Danny doing his damn Kung Fu dragon stances all over their small office or whatever the Hell they were, which made it more than a little difficult. Luke was fairly sure Danny had no idea how distracting he could be.

“Get these ghosts out of my apartment!” the man shouted over the other side of the phone. Luke held it away from his face. Christmas! 

“I’m not deaf, (yet), Mister G –. But with all due respect, who do you think we are, the Ghostbusters?” (Crane stance. Horse Stance. Dragon Prance. Luke's-Gonna-Kick-in-The-Pants . . .)

“Are you trying to tell me that the Heroes for Hire *won’t* get rid of these ghosts? They keep me up all night, rattling around.”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you, yes. Try Doctor Strange.” Luke hung up the phone and stood, resting his hands on the beat-up desk and leaning over the table. “Danny, you can’t do that somewhere else?”

Iron Fist broke out of whatever pose he was in and turned to him, frowning slightly. “I’m not sure where else you expect me to practice. This isn’t exactly a big place.” He waved around at the room, which was the entirety of the Heroes for Hire’s office-space. They didn’t even have their own bathroom. 

“Why don’t you try that luxury townhouse of yours, or Misty’s place.”

Danny tilted his head to the side and made a sweeping gesture that encompassed the desk and telephone. “What’s the job?”

“There’s no job,” Luke said. “Some crank thinks he’s got ghosts.”

“And we’re sure he doesn’t?”

“The Heroes for Hire don’t do ghosts, Fist.”

“Is there some charter you’ve drawn up in secret, that lays out what we do or do not do?” Danny sounded like Yoda, and Luke wasn’t even entirely sure Iron Fist had ever seen Star Wars. 

“If you want to go try to punch a ghost in the face, you’re welcome to it.” Luke sat back down. “I’ll stay here and wait for some real work.”

“I’ve never actually tried to punch a ghost,” Danny said, staring at his hand. “The Iron Fist *is* mystical, I wonder if I could.”

Luke shook his head. “If the guy even has ghosts, do you seriously want to waste our time ghost-busting? You’ve seen Ghostbusters?”

It wasn’t often that Danny was the one giving his partner an ‘are you serious?’ look, but he did now. “Luke, I was ten when I went to K’un-Lun. I’ve seen Ghostbusters.” He crossed his arms. “I think we should at least look into this ghost thing.”

On the one hand, Luke was the one who actually had to make a living so he couldn’t afford to be too choosy when it came to what jobs they took on, and Danny probably did have a pretty decent chance of punching a ghost in the face, which Luke kind’ve wanted to see. But what exactly was an invulnerable guy supposed to do in this. “This is some Dr. Strange shit, Danny.”

“I guess. Is Strange handling it, though?”

Before Luke could answer, the phone rang again. Making an educated guess who it was, Luke answered. “Heroes for Hire.”

“Yes! This is Mr. G- again. I tried calling Dr. Strange but his number isn’t listed and I couldn’t find it on the Internet. Then I tried calling the Fantastic Four but their machine said they were out of this dimension, and the Avengers said they dealt with more global matters. Do you know how to get in touch with the X-Men?” Luke was kind of impressed with the balls on this guy, calling the Avengers about his little ghost problem.

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. G-,” Luke replied, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice. “We’re on the job.” After the man thanked him, profusely, Luke took down the address information. Mr. G- lived in Hell’s Kitchen. “Maybe he should’ve asked Daredevil to handle it,” Luke said, starting for the door. Danny pulled his mask down over his eyes.

“Daredevil doesn’t handle supernatural cases,” Danny responded, as they went out into the street.

“That’s what I just said, about us.”

“Luke, I’m the Iron Fist – mystical champion of a mystical city full of Ancient Mysticism. That sounds pretty damn supernatural to me.”

“Point made.” Luke shook his head. “Think we ought to call Misty and Colleen in on this?”

Danny shrugged. “Eh, it’s just a few ghosts. We should be able to handle it.”

Something was going on, or rather *not* going on, between Danny and Misty, so Luke thought it was best to drop it. His tentative relationship with Jessica was still just that, tentative, so he wasn’t about to bring up Fist’s relationship-troubles. Especially not when they had more than enough work troubles.

Whatever was going on in this guy's apartment, it was *not* ghosts. “Do you have *any* clue how to get in touch with Doctor Strange?” Danny asked, rubbing a fresh bruise on his face, as the apartment seemed to burst into bleeding flames all around them. “No!” Luke said, punching what he would have sworn was a real live demon aside. “Daimon Hellstrom?” “The Son of Satan?” Danny spun in the air, landing a solid kick on a demon that had been trying to sneak up behind him. “Is it really” – Luke grabbed one by the throat, slamming it into the wall as Danny landed several lightning-quick blows on his opponent. “That bad?”

“I don’t know.” A demon dropped on Luke from the ceiling, clawing at his face. Fortunately, it missed his eyes. There really were times when having impenetrable skin came in handy. Luke pulled it from his head and slammed it into the ground. “What does it look like?”

“Does that Scarlet Witch do actual magic, or is that just a codename?” Danny was a flurry of feet and fists, knocking the things aside as they just kept coming.

“Fist, I truly do not know.” What Luke might have lacked in Iron Fist’s finesse, he made up for in sheer power. “Doesn’t matter -the Avengers only handle ‘global matters.’” Luke knocked one of the littler winged demons through the window across the room. “Why’re these things always so damn destructive?!”

“I think it’s in their nature.” Danny’s fist was glowing like a firefly, and he had that determined to push himself past the point of humanly healthy set to his jaw. Given the situation, there wasn’t much Luke could do about it. “Demons don’t really care about personal property.”

“I meant battles, Fist,” Luke said, ramming two of the demons heads together before running towards the window to make sure the lose one didn’t get away. Mr. G- was in the other room, mostly huddled in a soiling-himself panic, but periodically screaming and reminding them to *not* wreck his apartment. Luke readied himself to leap out of the window. Before he had the chance, though, there was a blue flash in the room and a man appeared within the blue flickering light. His cape flowed in a breeze which wasn’t there and his eyes glowed blue. Where was this guy an hour ago?

“By the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, I hereby bind you Hellspawned beasts, and send you back to whence you came!” Strange waved his hands. Red bands of light wrapped around the demons, red rents appeared throughout the room, then they were all gone. The blood and fire were gone. The only thing that remained was the mess. 

“Christmas,” Luke muttered. “We are *not* getting paid for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Day 18 – Ghostbuster for hire. Character: A prince.
> 
> I apologize for not knowing anything about anything.
> 
> I've headcanoned an AU Danny who's Biracial, Chinese/Caucasian, but I am fond of 616 Canon Danny


End file.
